


Steamy Summer Night

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Akira sneaks into his lover's room to spend the evening with her.Akira KurusuxOC





	Steamy Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this right after I finished writing it and I ended up procrastinating as a result of errands. After writing numerous prompts with Akira and thinking back to the one I wrote with Yusuke, I didn't want to leave my character Alana hanging any longer. So, I ended up writing this little prompt. Hope you all enjoy it!

It was a hot, July evening, and he fanned himself with the collar of his shirt in a futile attempt to cool down. The streets of Shibuya had brightened up, the numerous neon lights breaking through the cover of the night. After enjoying a movie and dinner with Ryuji, Yusuke and Mishima, Akira was ready to return home to Leblanc and turn in for the evening; the only thing is that he didn’t want to. However, he had no other plans made with any of his other friends, nor was there anything important that he needed to take care of.

He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and check the time, and when he caught a glimpse of his current background picture, an idea clicked.

The picture was that of him and his girlfriend, exchange student Alana Durst. They had taken the picture in Inokashira Park when they went on the boat ride, and he managed to plant a kiss on her cheek just as she clicked the shutter button. Her face was glowing, with her smile adding to it. Now that he thought about it, he had never snuck up to her room to see her at night before, and thus, had never spent the night with her as a result. Since he had nothing else planned, he figured he would surprise her.

“Do you plan on seeing Alana?”

The sudden voice from inside his bag snapped him out of his daze as a familiar black cat poked his head out from the open zipper.

“If you are planning on getting bold, now is a good time to do it. You’ll at least get to spend more time with her besides your usual dates. I’ll see you when you get back to Leblanc.”

With those words, Morgana leaped out of the bag and proceeded to go on his way down the street. Akira watched until he was out of sight, and after pushing his glasses up, he made his way down a different direction.

The house in which Alana was staying in was also in the Shibuya District. Having passed it numerous times whenever he visited the Shibuya District, it wasn’t hard to miss, especially since it stood out. In addition, the one thing he did recall the few times he visited her during the day was the ladder built next to her balcony, and it was hidden so well that it took a sharp eye to really see it. When he reached his destination, Akira went over to the side, finding the ladder and climbing up to the second story balcony. Through the thin fabric of the curtain, he could see Alana sleeping soundly on her bed. Thanks to Morgana’s trick of unlocking doors, he managed to pick the lock and make his way inside.

Carefully setting his duffle bag down on the floor, Akira studied Alana as she slept. The thin fabric of the bedsheet covered her up to her shoulders, making him wonder what it was that she was wearing. Glancing to his right, he noticed a side desk with a couple pictures of the two of them framed. One of them was taken in Inokashira Park beneath the cover of the Sakura trees, while the other was taken on the Ferris wheel. Looking at both pictures brought back memories of those particular times, bringing a small smile to his lips.

Turning back in her direction, he proceeded to strip out of his clothing, unable to take the heat any longer. After setting his glasses on the side desk, he quickly removed his over shirt and then the black T-shirt underneath followed. Kicking his shoes and socks off, he then loosened his belt and pushed his jeans down, stepping out of the denim fabric. Now freed from the confinement of his clothes, Akira approached the bed and carefully pulled the sheet covering her, revealing the black lace bra and matching panties she was wearing. It was only then did she open her eyes, and even in the cover of the night, he could see those gorgeous, emerald eyes that he grew to love.

“Hey.”

She was a little surprised to see him standing before her in only his boxers, and felt her cheeks heat up.

He then sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned towards her, leaving a trail of kisses starting from her neck and working down to her shoulder. He then reached for her back, finding the clasp of her bra and loosening it, pulling the lacey fabric away from her body. Alana crossed her arms over her chest, covering her exposed breasts from view as her heart began to race. With a few more kisses to her skin, Akira carefully rolled her over so that she was lying on her back and proceeded to pull her panties down. Once they were off, he leaned towards her, planting a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Her hands found his chest and moved their way up to his shoulders, pulling him close to her.

When he pulled away from her, Alana stared into his slate grey eyes, gently caressing his cheek with his hand.

“Akira-kun…”

A small gasp tore from her lips when she felt him brush against the junction between her thighs, and he pressed his brow against hers.

“I just want you to know how much I love you, Alana-chan. Nobody else can make me feel the way you do.”

He then buried his face into her neck and slowly pushed into the entrance to her junction while lavishing her throat with kisses. Moans parted from her lips as they got lost in each other for the rest of the night…

___________________

Dawn was just about to break as he laid in bed awake, the thin fabric of the sheet covering him up to his waist. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close as she slept soundly. Though the sun had yet to rise from the horizon, he knew he needed to get dressed and return to Leblanc before Sojiro opened up shop. Being careful not to wake her, Akira slowly pried his arm from her shoulders and then got out of bed to get dressed.

“Do you have to leave?”

He jumped slightly at the hoarse voice and turned around to see Alana with her eyes cracked open slightly.

“Yeah. The chief will be at Leblanc in a few. Better for me to get back before the café opens.”

She nodded. “I understand. Maybe next time, I’ll make breakfast for you.”

“I would love that. I’ll see you later.”

With those words, he leaned towards her and kissed her before making his exit out her balcony window.

_Thanks for last night, Akira-kun._

With that thought, Alana drifted back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> With me being so busy with work and life, I haven't had much time to start plotting out any of my big projects. I'm hoping to change that soon, especially since I need to make the time. Hope you all enjoyed this piece, and check back!


End file.
